Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Heero has been missing for nearly 2 years, and Duo is on a mission to find him. But where has he gone? Shonen-ai, 1+2, slightly dark, slightly angst. Please read and review.
1. Committed.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing or it's characters. Suing me would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

Notes: Shonen-ai (horah), moderately dark issues, and a little bit angsty. Yeah I ripped off the title, if you know where it's from I'll warn you it has very little to do with the book/film. I suck at titles. Please read and it'd be very nice if you could review too.

****

Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.

By

FreeThinker

Chapter 1-Committed.

Duo's fingers typed away at the laptop he was working at. It was dark outside his small apartment; the digital clock said 3 am. This would be a typical night for Duo, working on his computer, rifling through files and records, or just searching the Internet for any clue in his search. It had been 2 years since the war had finished, and not long after that had his search begun. 

His search was for the one named Heero Yuy.

The braided pilot threw the empty coffee cup on the floor in frustration. He had come across another dead end. When Heero had disappeared at that time, he had made sure it was going to difficult, if not impossible to find him again. Duo closed his eyes and shook his head; no it wasn't going to be impossible. He would find him again.

The braided man surveyed the sparse apartment room. There was a single bed, a closet and a desk, which he worked on. But the room was scattered with take away cartons, piles of files and printouts, and under the bed he knew there were bottles. If he couldn't see them he wouldn't think about them. 

His day's were spent looking threw records, hacking or anything else that would help him. He rarely saw the other Gundam pilots…they were the only ones he could call friends. Most of his 'recreation' time was spent drinking. It wasn't a problem…wasn't regular or anything. Just when he was tired, drinking a bottle of vodka was an easy way to forget about the endless searching and disappointment…and about Heero. 

Duo leaned back against the chair. His motives for this quest were unclear…or maybe he didn't want to admit to the truth. Duo again started typing away at the laptop. Duo smirked at the irony, all those times he had got annoyed with Heero for staying up so late working on his laptop, and now he was doing just the same. He was on a mission, and he wouldn't stop until it was complete.

~*~

He shook as he woke from a fitful sleep. He stared at the ceiling, watching the patterns of light from the lamp outside made shining into his room through the window…someone hadn't closed the curtains again. Why hadn't they closed the curtains? Who should have closed the curtains? The young man closed his eyes trying to remember details from his fogged mind. 

He tried to concentrate on what he could feel around him. He was lying in a bed…he was sweating though. The moved his fingers to caress the sheets under his hand. Beneath the thin cotton sheet, he could feel his mattress was covered with some sort of rubber…and so was the quilt over him. That was why he was sweating. But he still felt too queasy to move any more, to try and throw the nasty quilt off himself. 

More memories of his circumstance came back to him, and he groaned at the futility of the situation. He tried to focus on the ceiling again. This time he counted the polystyrene ceiling tiles that were yellowing from age…72. 

By this time the man felt in control of his body enough to get up. He noticed the how cold the tiles were against his bare feet, but didn't care. He made his way over to the small sink basin, and filled a plastic cup with water. As he drank the water the room's door opened. The light shining through blinded him, and he squinted so he could make out the silhouette of a person.

"John, you know you shouldn't be up at night. Go back to bed."

The young man frowned at the order. But glancing down at what he was wearing, a thin cotton smock and trousers, he was reminded of how pointless resistance would be no matter how just.

He went back to bed, pulled the quilt over himself. The door was closed, and he was left to sweat on the rubber mattress. 

__

To Be Continued.


	2. Assesment.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing or it's characters. Suing me would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

Notes: Shonen-ai (horah), moderately dark issues, and a little bit angsty. Yeah I ripped off the title, if you know where it's from I'll warn you it has very little to do with the book/film. I suck at titles. Please read and it'd be very nice if you could review too.

****

Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.

By

FreeThinker

****

Chapter 2-Assesment.

The violet eyes scanned the information on the screen. Then furious clicking and typing. Duo had just hacked a space shuttle company's flight records. He didn't want to be here any longer than needed. A small smile spread across his lips as he found the information he wanted.

A sudden creak of the door made him reach for his gun and point it in the direction of the sound. Duo let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Quatre. The blond boy held his breath looking at the gun pointing at him, and breathed again when Duo put it away.

"Sorry Quatre, I wasn't expecting anyone and must have forget to lock the door."

The Arabian sighed and said "It's okay, I should have knocked." He nervously glanced around the single room apartment before to directly at Duo. "How are you?"

Duo ginned and said, "I'm great! I just found some promising stuff."

Quatre moved to the bed, wondering if Duo would mind if he cleared away some of the rubbish, but instead cleared some of the papers into a neat pile. He then surveyed his old friend and paused before asking "Are you sure? Have you been drinking lately?"

The American frowned slightly, "I don't have a problem. And if you must ask I haven't had anything for a month."

Quatre uncomfortably looked at the floor "Trowa and I were worried after the last time we saw you…"

"I just had a little too much to drink that night…and then there was what Wufei said…It just wasn't a good night. I'm sorry I worried you." Duo spun back to look at his screen again. He didn't want to look at the bed at the moment, with the bottles under it taunting him.

The blond young man looked back up at the braid trailing down Duo's back "You can't search forever."

Duo not even looking away from the screen replied, "I'll just look as long as it takes me to find him."

Quatre sighed and walked over to Duo, and tenderly put his hand on his shoulder. "Then I hope you find him soon, for you sake." The blond haired face bent down and gave a light kiss on Duo's cheek. Duo stopped typing for a moment, unsure of how to react. Quatre's hand left his shoulder and he made his way to the door. He opened the door and said "Take Care Duo." before leaving.

Duo sat there in stunned silence for a moment. He lifted his hand to feel his cheek where Quatre had kissed him. The human contact had left him shocked…it reminded him of Heero. Snapping out of his thoughts he continued typing. "I'll find you Heero."

~*~

The young man everyone called John waited in the queue for food. He leaned against the wall staring with content at the others in the queue. They all wore the same clothing more or less, beige cotton smocks trousers, but some had dressing gowns on. He sneered, he was well aware he wasn't like these people. Far too aware. His mind had come back sharp from the night's fog, and he could see everything that was wrong. The young man heard a shuffling and looked behind him, Dougie had joined the queue, who also believes that the dark haired man was the devil. The blue eyes look up at Dougie, and noted again how Dougie is a good 2 feet taller, and twice as big. The smaller man massaged his temples; today was a day he didn't need this.

"You're the Devil…" Dougie drawled.

Blue eyes looked up to Dougie "Leave me alone."

"I know you're the Devil." Dougie continued with absolute conviction. "I know what you are."

The younger man didn't want to continue this, and since he was now at the food hatch he no longer needed to be in Dougie's presence. He took the green plastic plate and took it to an empty table. He stared at what was on it, which he believed to be braised beef. The chunk of meat swimming in gravy sat next to a pile of grey mashed potatoes. With a fork he prodded some sinew and gristle on the beef, but his attention was taken away from it when someone sat down opposite him. He looked up and it was Dougie.

"I know about you."

The man glared at Dougie through his dark hair. "Do you now."

Dougie looked surprised at the non-denial, and took this as unquestionable proof that he was right. "I knew I was right! You want to posses me!" Dougie gripped the knife by the side of his plate. The blue eyes were on that knife. "I won't let you!"

With that, the large man flew at the smaller one, dragging him across the table. The slender one however gripped his wrist and twisted it to make him let go. Plates, cutlery and condiments were spread everywhere. The pain shocked Dougie, and when the young man grabbed the hand with the knife in, and slammed it against the table, he instantly let go. He then forced Dougie's head down, and put the knife to his throat. He looked at the situation and laughed, you could barely cut butter with these knives let alone someone's throat.

Just then staff entered the eating area, and only saw 'John' pressing a knife to Dougie's neck. Two of the male staff grabbed 'John's arms and pushed him to the floor. The blue eyes were enraged, "I done nothing! He attacked ME!" The staff paid no attention to what he was saying, and further tried to restrain him. The young man pushed them away; he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Omae o kuroso!" He shouted in his native language at the staff as he got up on his knees. A third member of staff came up behind the man on the floor, and hit his head with a small rubber truncheon.

The blow did not knock out the Asian man, but it did knock him down to the floor, to where all the staff restrained him to the best of their abilities. "Omae o kuroso!" he screamed again, as a woman in a uniform came with a syringe, and pricked his arm.

He struggled for a few more seconds saying "Omae o…" until he went limp. The relieved staff got off the body, bruises starting to form where they had gripped his arms. The Prussian blue eyes stared blankly across the floor…wishing for release…wishing for comfort…wishing for someone.

~*~

Duo sat in the dark, the screen of his laptop the only illumination in the room. The braided man tried to keep breathing, but when he did he shuddered. Duo tried to contain his excitement, and licked his dry lips. "Is this Heero? Is this finally you?

He switched the laptop off and pulled the screen down. Duo then jumped up and in manic excitement he started shoving some clothes into a bag. He was about to leave the room when he remembered his laptop as an afterthought and quickly brought it with him. The American was going to L1 colony. 

This was it, he could feel it. He had found Heero.

__

To Be Continued.


	3. Diagnosis.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing or it's characters. Suing me would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

Notes: Shonen-ai (horah), moderately dark issues, and a little bit angsty. Yeah I ripped off the title, if you know where it's from I'll warn you it has very little to do with the book/film. I suck at titles. Please read and it'd be very nice if you could review too.

****

Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.

By

FreeThinker

****

Chapter 3-Diagnosis.

Duo stood impatiently at the front desk. He looked down over the desk to see what the receptionist was doing, but gave up since it was nothing interesting. He was at the Macmillan hospital on L1, and was currently waiting for someone to guide him around the big hospital. It hadn't been hard to forge some official police papers and stuff, and it had fooled the staff at the hospital. He was Detective Inspector Duo Maxwell, and he was on a narcotic smuggling case. The violet-eyed Gundam pilot tapped his foot against the desk. He obviously wanted to get going, if this was really Heero, then he didn't want to waste another moment.

"Excuse me?" Duo spun around to look at a nurse. "Are you Detective Inspector Maxwell?"

The braided man put on his most charming grin, "That I am."

"I'm Nurse Balbinder, I'll be taking you to the patient you've requested to see."

"Lead the way Nurse." He still had on his charming smile, and she responded warmly to it.

The nurse started to walk down the corridor, and Duo followed her. Soon they were away from the busy reception, and their steps echoed down the long hard corridor. Duo didn't like hospitals, especially their smell. It smelt of disinfectant that tried to mask the sick and the dyeing. He really wished Heero hadn't been here; after all he didn't know why he was. All he knew was that he had been here for nearly 18 months. Duo hoped it wasn't anything serious. But he quickly reminded himself 'if this is Heero anyway'. 

Duo paid attention to the nurse as she made a turn. All the sign said was that it was 'Lavender Ward.' What on earth was that? They passed a few members of staff. Duo looked as they passed a part of the ward with beds all lined down the side. There were only 2 patients in there, neither in their beds. Duo got a horrible feeling in his stomach. Nurse Balbinder stopped as she spoke to another nurse. Duo was able to look into another room, which had a sign saying 'recreation room'. It was filled with cosy chairs and tables. There were quite a few people in there, but they didn't seem sick. Some were playing cards, others watching TV. It was a few other's around the room that made Duo realise what ward it was. There was a man standing staring blankly into space, a line of drool coming from his mouth. Also there was another, which he wouldn't have known to be Dougie, sitting in a chair laughing and rubbing his thighs. This was the psychiatric ward.

"Mr Maxwell?" The Nurse brought him back from his realisations. "The patient is just down here." Duo's throat felt tight from anticipation. The walked down a further corridor, to a window and a door. The nurse indicated to the window, "This is John Doe, Mr Maxwell."

Duo held his breath as he looked through the window. All he could see in the room was a basic metal bed, with a man being restrained to it. The man was Heero Yuy.

Duo's violet eyes were wide with shock as he looked at Heero. His eyes went over to the leather restraints around Heero's wrists and ankles, and the strap that went across his chest. But what Duo found most horrifying was Heero's eyes. They were glazed and blank, as they looked out into nothing. The once proud lion was laying there in submission.

Duo choked back some tears, he had found Heero, and he had found him in this state. "Why is he like that?" he asked the nurse, unable to take his eyes away from Heero's limp form.

"There was an incident a few days ago, he attacked one of the patients" She said detached. "He needed to be restrained and we've kept him sedated since."

"Why is he here in the first place?" Duo asked pained.

"He was refereed for psychiatric evaluation from the courts. They never found any records on him, and he refused to tell his name, so we just call him John Doe. He was diagnosed with manic-depression with delusions of grandeur. On several occasions he has attempted suicide. He was a danger to himself and others" Duo knew he had been miss-diagnosed. There was no way Heero was manic, possibly prone to depression under that stoic mask, but no way was he bi-polar. What they had seen as suicide was Heero's attempts to 'self-destruct', to protect his mission. They were fools who didn't know any better.

"I need to see him."

The nurse blinked in confusion. "He's not going to be able to talk much"

Duo's aggravation increased "I don't care, I need to see him. Or do I need to arrest you for inhibiting a police investigation?"

The nurse paled at Duo's snap and quickly got the keys that hung from her waist belt, and unlocked the door. "Now I want you to leave me alone with him for at least 10 minuets, is that clear?" Nurse Balbinder nodded and retreated away.

The braided man opened the door, and closed it behind him. He glanced around the room, it was just the bed and a sink basin, the walls and floor were a pale colour. It was stuffy in the room; Heero had been there for too long. Duo bravely strode up to the bed.

Heero lay there still, probably unaware of his presence. Duo knelt down to Heero's side, and cautiously touched his face. The skin felt smooth and warm, but there was no reaction to the touch. Duo looked more closely at Heero's body. His arms had bruises, and around his wrists were welts where the straps had dug into his flesh. Duo tried not to tremble at the through of what they had done to Heero. He couldn't take it any longer, and hot tears started flooding down his cheeks.

"Heero, I've finally found you. I'm not going to let this keep us apart."

The tears continued to flow, as Duo caressed the blue eyed man's cheek. Time passed, and Duo didn't want the nurse to catch him like this. He leaned over and gently kissed Heero's cheek, when he pulled away tears fell onto Heero's hair. Duo whispered to Heero "I'll get you out."

With that Duo stood up again and wiped his tear stained face. Satisfied it wasn't noticeable anymore; he made his way though the door again.

Duo strode purposely through to the Nurse Balbinder. She looked cautiously at him, still wary of his threat of arrest. "Can you give him something to wake him up?"

The nurse again surprised said "Well we'd need a doctor but it'd be highly unusual to do something like this…"

"Do it. I'm taking him into custody."

__

To Be Continued.


	4. Treatment.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing or it's characters. Suing me would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

Notes: Shonen-ai (horah), moderately dark issues, and a little bit angsty. Yeah I ripped off the title, if you know where it's from I'll warn you it has very little to do with the book/film. I suck at titles. Please read and it'd be very nice if you could review too.

****

Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.

By

FreeThinker

Chapter 4-Treatment.

The doctor shock his head again. He, the nurse, and Mr Maxwell were stood around the bed of 'John Doe'. "I can't recommend more that this not be done."

Duo's eye's pierced the doctors own; "You have the paperwork. I am taking him in for questioning." The doctor frowned, and prepared the syringe. He swabbed the patient's arm, and pressed the needle tip into a vein. 

Duo stood and watched Heero's face, hoping for the glazed look to change. The doctor said, "It will take a few minutes…he then should be able to walk at least." Duo nodded.

They all waited around the bed, until Heero's eyes closed and he moved his head. Duo commanded, "Undo his restraints, and I'll hand cuff him."

Nurse Balbinder undid the buckles around the patient's wrists, ankles and then his chest. Duo gently turned Heero on his side and handcuffed his wrists together, trying not to be too tight on the welted skin.

A few more minutes passed, and the nurse and doctor pulled Heero up onto his feet. They doubted that he was aware of his surroundings, as they pushed him to see if he'd fall. The Japanese man swayed, but at least stayed on his feet.

Duo gently took Heero's arm, "I'll bring him back in a few hours." The doctor nodded, but still showing his disapproval. The braided man started to slowly lead Heero out of the room, and then the corridor. The nurse and doctor watched them go, then turned away.

'Not long now Heero, and we'll be gone.' Duo thought as he edged his friend through the corridors. He looked at the dark haired man, again looking at the bruises and contusions, feeling that Heero was thinner than he had remembered. Duo thought he looked like a zombie, just shuffling along. He wanted nothing more to gather his long love into his arms and kiss him until he woke up from this horrible trance.

Love. That's why he had obsessively tracked the Wing pilot for nearly 2 years. Hardly stopping, always dreaming for this day. It wasn't how he imagined it though, not leading a walking coma out of a hospital. But he was with Heero again, and that's that mattered.

They had passed the main reception, and were making their way down the entrance steps, Duo taking care that Heero didn't stumble. Then all of a sudden he heard a commotion behind him. He turned to see the doctor and security guards bursting out of the entrance.

"There he is! The paper's were fake, he's abducting that patient!" The brute security guards saw whom the doctor was pointing out, and started running down the steps to them.

'Oh SHIT!' Duo's mind screamed. He glanced at Heero, who was still in his drug-induced bliss. "Heero my man, I'm terribly sorry about this." With that he pulled Heero over his shoulder, and holding onto his precious load ran to where he had parked his car. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the security guards were catching up. He tried to fumble in his pocket for the car keys, and pulled them out of his pocket. His black convertible car was in sight, and he pushed the button on his key chain to start it. The engine roared into life, and he ran the few yards to it. 

Duo had to dump Heero into the back seat, and jumped into the driving seat himself. He had just put the car into gear as one of the security guards made it to the car. The brown uniformed man had his hand on Heero's leg, and was about to pull him out of the car when he heard a click. The guard looked up to a gun in his face. Duo had pulled it out, and had it pushing square against his forehead.

"Let go. Now." He warned the guard, who had no doubt in his mind as to the seriousness of the situation, as the violet eyes stared directly into his own. 

The guard let go and backed away from the car. The black sports car screeched away, leaving the guard where he stood. With that, the kidnapper and his prize were gone into the bright and warm day.

__

To Be Continued.


	5. Reassment.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing or it's characters. Suing me would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

Notes: Shonen-ai (horah), moderately dark issues, and a little bit angsty. Yeah I ripped off the title, if you know where it's from I'll warn you it has very little to do with the book/film. I suck at titles. Please read and it'd be very nice if you could review too.

Additional Notes: Well, I had posted the first 3 chapters, and then written 3 chapters ahead, my intention being to let a part drip out everyday, to tease the reader as it were. But from the reviews, I'm actually starting to feel a bit sadistic doing that. I'm too much of a softie for my own good. So I've posted all the chapters I've written, with the concluding chapter to be completed and posted tomorrow (27th Feb GMT). I hope you enjoy reading it.

****

Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.

By

FreeThinker

****

Chapter 5-Reassment.

Duo closed the door to the hotel room. He struggled to make it to the table, where he let the bulging bag of grocery's fall unceremoniously. He then made his way over to the double bed, to check on the unconscious Heero. He was surprised that the drugs hadn't completely worn off yet, and it was no use taking a zombie through spaceport security. So he had decided to check into a hotel for a few days, to see if Heero would regain consciousness better. But there hadn't been much improvement.

It was the afternoon of the day after the successful rescue, and it was still hot and warm on the colony. Duo moved to a window and opened it fully, leaning out of it. They were about 3 stories up, and the cool breeze felt refreshing against his skin. Duo wondered if Heero was feeling hot in the room, unfortunately the room didn't have air conditioning.

The braided young man turned his attention back to the groceries, fishing out a bag of crushed ice he had brought. He found a face cloth, and headed to the bed with Heero in. Duo had changed Heero's clothes into spandex shorts and a tank top, the American somehow thought it would make him seem more like himself. But this had revealed the full extent of Heero's injuries; unknown to him from the struggle with the hospital staff a few days earlier. As well as the various bruises on his arms and body, Heero's left shoulder was slightly swollen and bruised, pulled too far by a staff member restraining him.

Duo sighed and filled the face cloth with ice and pressed it to Heero's forehead. The ice melted slightly, and when Duo wiped the ice on the rest of Heero's face, the water glistened. The violet eyed man looked at Heero's face, glad his eyes were closed now, instead of open, for it made him look less dead, and more as if he was just in a heavy slumber.

Duo left the ice pack on Heero's bruised shoulder and went back to the open window. This time he took more time to look at the view. He could see a main road from where he was, and watched the stream of cars flow. His attention was brought to closer to the hotel, and to the park next to it. Children played, care free. It reminded of a time when Heero and Duo had been…close, on earth, before Heero's disappearance. Duo had dragged his lover to an empty park, and made him sit on roundabout as the excited Death Scythe pilot had spun it around. Duo had laughed and giggled, taking the time to enjoy a piece of a childhood he never had. But Heero had just lain across the roundabout, looking up at the sky taking it all into his stride. Eventually Duo had started to feel queasy, and pulled them both off onto the cool grass. They had lain there for a while, Duo content to be with the person he cared for the most. But he had wondered if the blue eyed man was happy to be with him, however as if knowing what Duo was feeling, the Japanese wonder leaned over and kissed the now speechless American.

The braided man pulled himself back to the present, to the hotel window. He turned to see if there was any change…but Heero lay there as he had left him, ice pack on his shoulder. Duo walked back to the table, and set out what he had brought from the shops. Some of Heero's favourite ramen snacks and honey comb sweets…in case he had woken up, or rather for when he did wake up. Then he unpacked an ice cream sandwich treat, which he undid the wrapper from. His tongue gently licked the slightly melting vanilla ice cream in between the two chocolate cookies. The sweetness offered a comfort which wasn't available anywhere else at this time.

Soon the ice cream was finished, and he again made his way over to the bed. He wanted so desperately to touch and hold Heero…but was worried that he'd be taking advantage of the situation, and somehow violating Heero's personal rights. Still this in the back of his mind he lay next to Heero, and put his arms around his chest. Duo had waited 2 years for this, and he couldn't help himself. Maybe the contact will help bring him back Duo thought hopefully…maybe. He nuzzled his face against Heero's hair, it smelling of cherry blossom as it always did. Duo sighed as he drifted into a light sleep…

~*~

The long haired boy woke a few hours later, almost ashamed he had let himself fall asleep like that. Duo quickly sat up; taking away the now melted ice pack from Heero's shoulder, noticing that it didn't feel as warm as it did earlier. From the bed he looked over at the table, and to the items still left in the bag. He bit his lip in indecision. Heero wasn't going to wake soon, and there was nothing he could do for him. Duo could only watch. He bit his lip harder in frustration, tasting blood. It was no use, he was weak.

The braided one went over to the bag, and pulled out the bottle of vodka. He dragged a chair to the window, sat down and then undid the bottle. He took a swig, the alcohol stinging his lip and burning his throat as he swallowed. He sighed and repeated to himself 'I am weak'.

He sat at the window, looking out over the park and traffic, continued swigging at the bottle.

__

To Be Continued.


	6. Discharge.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing or it's characters. Suing me would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

Notes: Shonen-ai (horah), moderately dark issues, and a little bit angsty. Yeah I ripped off the title, if you know where it's from I'll warn you it has very little to do with the book/film. I suck at titles. Please read and it'd be very nice if you could review too.

****

Two Flew Over the Gundam Nest.

By

FreeThinker

****

Chapter 6-Discharge.

Heero opened his eyes once again. He felt hot except for a breeze blowing over him. The blue eyes closed again trying to remember details of his circumstance. He had struggled with the hospital staff…they must have sedated him…From then on the details were dream like. There had been a comforting presence, someone he knew. Heero could feel wet tears falling on him and then…His eyes widened again, he was no longer in that place. The blue-eyed man pulled himself upright, still a bit dizzy from his long slumber and ignored the pain his shoulder brought him. The Japanese man looked about gone was the sterile hospital, replaced by a moderately furnished hotel room. His eyes fell on the figure in the chair by the window. The outside light delicately illuminated the features of the figure, and the light shone off the long braid...Duo.  
  
Heero held his breath as he got out of his bed and stumbled over to the window. He dropped to his feet of his lover, with unbelievable gratefulness that he had saved him from the torment. He gazed up at the chestnut haired pilot, and saw that he was asleep. When Heero had left 2 years ago, he had made sure he couldn't have been traced, and Duo had still found him. Had he been searching all that time? Heero had felt that all would have given up on him for dead, and that he'd have to spend his life with that broken shame.  
  
All that time in that time in hospital, in group therapy, eating off plastic plates, doing paintings and trying to 'express himself'. They knew nothing. He had refused to draw any pictures, and when they insisted saying he'd earn no reward tokens, he had taken the runny red poster paint and splashed it over the paper.  
  
That defiance had earned him 3 days in 'time out'.  
  
About 9 months after that incident, he actually did draw something. He drew a black angel, with hair flowing and eyes shining offering hope. The doctors were pleased he was doing something, and Heero felt secretly ashamed for giving in to their demands. But he continued to work on his angel, painting intricate folds in the black material, making sure that the highlights reflected perfectly.  
  
However the staff had said art time was finished, but he was not. He spat at the nurse, it was a petty gesture, not one befitting of the once great Gundam pilot, but it had been all he could do.  


Privileges had been taken away for 2 weeks.

Once the angel was finished, he had been allowed to keep it, and stick it to his note board in his room, which the other patients would use to put letters from friends and families and 'goal lists'. Heero would sit and gaze adoringly at it, wishing those violet eyes would search his soul once again. Various staff members, who didn't mind him so much, came and asked what it was. He would always glare at them and reply 'nothing'. Even the doctors asked about the picture, it being the only creative work he ever done. His reply would be to stare at them, pinning down the patheticness of the middle-aged men. The doctors knew Heero could do this, and they squirmed fearing the truth of their lives was so evident. After a few times of this they never brought it up the painting again.

He reflected on why he had left earth in the first place…for a futile mission, and one that was never needed. And he knew it was that as well. But orders were orders…

Heero sighed and looked up at his saviour again. The god of death was his angel that had rescued him. He did look angelic; his eyes closed in sleep. The blue eyes fell on the lush lips, thinking of the thousands of times he had dreamt of them.  
  
He leaned forward and the blue eyes closed as he kissed those lips.  
  
Heero opened his eyes as he realised something. Those lips tasted of alcohol and he quickly around the chair. On the floor he saw an empty vodka bottle, picked it up and turned it around in his hands. He looked up at Duo, speculating what this discovery meant.  
  
"Oh Duo." Heero said, standing on his feet once more. He felt better standing up than he did than when he had first woken up. He trusted his sense of balance once more, and with that he lifted the drunk Duo out of the chair, and carried him to the bed. His shoulder hurt immensely from the action, but he ignored it still. Once Duo was on the bed Heero lifted the sheets over him, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
The dark haired man glanced out the window, it was nearly morning. He made his way to the table, noting the food...ramen and honeycomb candy…his favourites. But they wouldn't be what Duo would need. A wallet lay on the table, Heero felt guilty for picking it up and searching through it, eventually pulling a few notes from it. But Duo would probably appreciate it. The former Wing pilot picked up the hotel room key, and walked to the door. He'd be back soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo awoke. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt more than anything, and his mouth felt like it was covered in some sickly fuzz. He groaned, why did he have to do this again. He continued to lie still for a few more minutes. Then he was aware he was in a bed, he wasn't too sure how…but his headache was distracting him from thinking about that. There were sounds in the room...he had been in a hotel room with Heero…there were sounds…He forced his eyes open, but the light in the room made his eyes hurt and his head worse. However he forced his eyes open more too look around the room. Heero was standing over at the table, unpacking a bag, and placing bottles of water and boxes there.  
  
Heero is awake. Duo tried to focus on the almost mythical figure standing, who in turn noticed that the braided man was also awake.  
  
There was an uncomfortable moment as they both stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say.  
  
Heero broke the silence "How are you?"  
  
"Fine" Duo lied, "How are you?"  
  
The dark haired man paused before answering, "I feel okay, once the sedative wears off I usually feel fine." He finished unpacking the bag. "I brought you some stuff you might need, as well as bagels for breakfast."  
  
Duo got out of the bed, still squinting slightly from the light. His braid had fallen out slightly, long lengths of chestnut silk falling down his face and chest. 'Even with a hang over' Heero thought, 'he still looks beautiful'.

The hung over man looked at what Heero had brought, painkillers, and bottles of water and fresh blueberry bagels. Heero had remembered he preferred blueberry. He reached for the box of painkillers, fumbled with it as he pressed the tablets out of the plastic blister packet. The small white tablets were in his mouth, and he started drinking the water, until half the litre bottle was gone. Duo could feel Heero watching him, and blushed at what to say. Heero had known he had been drinking…what did he think? He forced himself to drink more of the water, even though he was having that heavy water logged feeling in his stomach.  
  
Heero saw he had finished the bottle and said "Take a shower, you'll feel better for doing so." Duo nodded, and made his way to the shower, starting to slowly strip the black shirt off from yesterday. Heero watched him go as he disappeared into the bathroom, sounds of running water coming from it now. He sighed and went to sit in the chair by the window, looking out at the new day, which again looked to be warm.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and the water sound stopped, and Heero gazed over to see Duo emerge from the shower with just a hotel towel around his waist. His hair hung wet and stuck to Duo's skin, but Heero savoured being able to see the long hair free. Duo certainly looked more awake at least.  
  
Duo tried not to blush as he felt the blue eyes watching him. He pulled his towel off as he started to get dressed. It wasn't as if Heero hadn't seen him naked before; even before they had become lovers, but being naked made him feel vulnerable. Soon he was dressed in his familiar priest clothing, and felt he would be able to hide behind the black.  
  
There could have been a canyon between them, not a few steps. But Heero closed the mental gap when he stood and moved closer and said, "I missed you Duo…and thank you, for not giving up on me"

Duo couldn't resist it any longer, and caught Heero in a close embrace. He was surprised when Heero returned the hug. The braided man whispered to his reunited love "I missed you more than you can imagine."

What worried Heero was that he could imagine how much…and his mind was to the empty vodka bottle. It was something that had been bothering him. He had seen a few of the consequences of alcohol abuse in hospital…and it wasn't pretty.

Time passed and the Japanese and then tentatively asked "do you drink?"

Duo sharply breathed in and pulled away from Heero, "No…not really…I'm sorry."

"Then why the empty bottle?" Heero's eyes searched the violet eyes for the truth.

"I…" The nervous braided boy started "I didn't know if you were going to wake up, I didn't want to think about being without you." He looked away to the floor.

Heero reached out and pulled Duo close again, his hands stroking the damp hair. "I…didn't want to be without you either…I just hope…you don't feel differently after seeing me…" His voice betrayed no emotion, but his actions did. Heero was gripping Duo tighter as he spoke his words, "…seeing me broken."

"Heero, I could never see you as that! You're the strongest person I know, I knew you were alive because you'd never give up! And so I wouldn't give up…"

This time it was Duo's turn to look into Heero's eyes, and the dark haired man felt relief and acceptance; like he had begged so many times from the angle painting.

They'd both confessed, laid their doubts for the other to see.

Heero let his actions speak for his emotions again, pulled Duo close and kissed him.

Duo put his arms around Heero's waist, savouring every taste and touch his lover gave him.

It was the first true kiss in two years, and was slow and smouldering, it showing the burning passion they still craved to give and receive from one another.

From the window, the light shone on the lovers, casting away shadows from the room, and signalling the start of a new day.

The shadows were starting to fade from the pilot's lives, and a new chapter for them both had begun.

__

Fini.

Author's notes:

FT: Wa, it's finished. Looking back it seems more likely that Heero'd be diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder…oh what do I know, I'm only a student! I hope the ending isn't a disappointment to the rest of the fic, and not **too** sappy, but at least it was happy ^o^ 

Heero: You seriously considered giving me a lobotomy…

FT: I considered it for 2 minutes! Anyway…I couldn't have one of my favourite GW characters be turned into a dribbling vegetable!

Heero: Hnn…

FT: If you've read through this fic, please review, but thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
